The term “clustered computing system” refers to a computing system formed from a group of loosely coupled computing devices that cooperate to provide the appearance that the devices function as a single system. Clustering technology permits users to construct a variety of computing system configurations using elemental building blocks, and to change configurations or components of a clustered system as part of maintenance or update routines. By way of example, a high-capacity storage system may be constructed from a cluster of individual storage components. Similarly, a grid computer may be constructed from a cluster of individual computing components.
Computing systems and products created using clustering technology present particular technical issues. Technical issues include ensuring compatibility between hardware, software and firmware operating on clustered devices and ensuring compliance with licensing terms associated with individual computing devices and with cluster configurations.